Reviens
by BreakChan
Summary: Yaoi Natsu x Grey.Grey part de la guilde et seul Natsu qui en sait la cause, pense en être coupable. Celui-ci refuse pourtant de le dire et veut coute que coute retrouver Grey. Erza l'aidera et.. Bref venez lire, je suis nulle en résumés X  Bonne lecture!


Salut à tous, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, à chapitre cette fois-ci et sur Fairy tail. Bien sûr, tous les personnages de ce sublime manga appartiennent au sublime auteur Hiro Mashima-Sama.

Rating : T. Le contenu n'est pas choquant mais ça reste du yaoi. Homophobes et enfants prière de déguerpir ^^

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter ( un peu en retard désolée ) un très joyeux noël et une Bonne Année 2012.

* * *

><p>Natsu revenait d'une énième mission qu'il avait accompli toujours en compagnie de l'exceed* bleu hurlant dans les rues de Magnolia comme à son habitude. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la guide, les deux amis n'entendait aucun bruit. Etrange pour une guilde réputée pour le contraire. Le dragon slayer entra en criant mais s'arrêta quand il vit les visages de ses amis, tristes et sombres. Elffman réconfortait ses soeurs pleurant à chaudes larmes, Erza essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de Lucy sanglotant. La guilde entière était abattue. <em>Qu'est c'qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils soient tous dans cet état? <em>pensa Natsu.

_"_euh.. les gars.. Qu'est ce...?_

__ Il est parti Natsu, Grey... Il... a quitté.. Fairy Tail... _lui répondit fablement Lucy entre deux sanglots.

__ Quoi? Pourquoi? _s'écria le jeune dragon.

_ _Il ne nous a rien dit." _dit Erza d'un voix forte mais qui trahissait un soupçon d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

Natsu eut un pincement au coeur ; Grey est partit, il est parti... Ces mots résonnaient dans le tête du mage de feu.

__ Il peut pas faire ça! Je vais le rattraper. _declara-t-il.

__ Je suis désolé Natsu mais je ne peux pas te laisser le suivre. De plus il doit être déjà loin. _expliqua Makarov.

__ j'en ai rien à foutre, je dois le retrouver! Il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas... _

Son coeur se serrait, il retenait les larmes qui commençaient à monter, baissant la tête pour les cacher. _il ne peut pas nous laisser derrière, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas... il ne peut pas...m'abandonner...pas après ça... _pensa-t-il, _je l'aime, je l'aime alors pourquoi... _Le maître de Fairy tail ne répondait pas, Natsu lui semblait absent, perdu.

__ Natsu... _murmurra Lucy,_ arrête, il ne reviendra pas... c'est fini._

__ Non..._

Le jeune dragon se précipita vers la sortie. Il ne supportait pas de les voir comme ça, et de savoir Grey parti. _S'il est parti comme ça, c'est qu'il a une raison, je vais le chercher, je vais... _Malgré sa vitesse Erza le freina, s'interposant entre lui et la porte de sortie.

__ Laisse moi passer..._

__ Désolée Natsu, je suis aussi triste que toi, mais le maître... _

Elle s'interrompit. Bien que le dragon slayer avait baissé le tête. Elle pouvait le voir, il pleurait. Cela l'affectait donc tant? Depuis quand les deux mages étaient-ils aussi proches? Habituellement, Natsu se serait énervé, le serait resté, et aurait cogné tout se qui se trouvait devant lui, mais jamais la jeune femme ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi.

__ Natsu... Pardonne moi._

Et d'un seul coup, elle réussit à assomer le mage de flammes, et le tenait maintenant dans ses bras. La rousse se dirigea vers la sortie et se retournant vers Lucy, un sourire doux et triste sur le visage, elle lui dit :

__ On va chez toi, Lucy? _

La blonde acquiesca tout en séchant ses larmes. Elle prirent la route vers la maison de la blonde, marchant doucement, suivies de Happy, Erza ayant toujours Natsu dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'agitait prononçant faiblement le nom de celui qu'il aimait, ses cheveux roses en bataille tombaient sur ses yeux fermés mouillés de gouttes salées glissant le long de ses joues.

Enfin arrivées à la sublime petite résidence de la constellationiste, celle-ci prépara quelques gâteaux à son amie rousse qui déposait le dragon slayer sur le seul lit présent dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'agitait de plus en plus, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, les battements de son coeur accéléraient et les larmes coulaient toujours plus. Erza le regardait tendrement, du genre de regard que pourrait avoir une soeur pour son frère _(nda :ce qui n'est pas mon cas mais bon.. )_,une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. C'est vrai que Natsu et Grey étaient proches bien qu'ils se disputaient souvent mais voir le jeune homme dans cet état était étrange.

La rousse avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps les choses avaient changées entre eux. L'atmosphère autour d'eux était pesante. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se disputaient pas. La "reine des fées" s'aperçut que le dragon slayer essayait d'éviter Grey. Pourquoi? Seuls les deux concernés le savaient et aucun n'aurait entreprit de le lui raconter. La rousse allait donc devoir le demander elle-même au mage de feu. Et pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, la constellationiste déposa, sur la petite table en bois, quelques biscuits et quatre tasses dont la vapeur chaude créait des volutes. Happy _( nda: oui, il est toujours là -' )_ saisit une tasse et de nombreux gâteaux. Erza prit une gorgée du café et la blonde fit de même. Aucun des trois ne parlait quand un cri interrompit le silence provoquant un sursaut chez les trois amis. Le dragon slayer s'était levé d'un bond hurlant le nom de Grey.

__ Natsu... _fit tristement le chat bleu.

__ Où est Grey? _demanda le mage de feu paniqué.

__ Natsu. Il faut qu'on parle. _déclara froidement Erza sans se soucier des questions du pauvre dragon.

__ Où est-il? Je dois le voir, je dois lui parler..._

__ Calme toi. _lui ordonna la rousse.

Le dragon slayer la regardait, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes. Tandis que le regard de la rousse se faisait de plus en plus perçant.

__ Que s'est-il passé entre vous? _

__ De quoi tu parle? _

__ Natsu. _Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Le concerné ravala sa salive. Il ne voulait pas lui raconter mais si la "reine des fées" insistait, il serait obligé. Baissant la tête, il finit par murmurrer :

__ Tout.. tout est de ma faute..._

__ Quoi? Que s'est-il passé? _insitèrent les trois auditeurs.

__ Je.. Je...J'ai..._

Tout d'un coup, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner et s'écroula.

__ Natsu! _s'écrièrent ensemble Happy et Lucy.

Etait-ce l'inquiétude? la fatigue d'avoir autant pleuré? ou encore les deux? Mais après avoir recoucher Natsu le couvrant d'un léger drap, le trios d'amis, s'endormit presque instentanément.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, il est assez court mais les autres devraient être plus long. Voili voilou Gros bisous !<p>

_Review ? :3_


End file.
